Tell Me What's Wrong
by byuniechan
Summary: Jangan lihat aku seperti itu, aku benci tatapan itu, membuatku menjadi kecil. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, membuat pikiranku memikirkan hal menakutkan, kumohon bebaskan aku dari tempat ini dan tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi. Ficlet/Chanbaek/GS


**Jangan lihat aku seperti itu, aku benci tatapan itu, membuatku menjadi kecil. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, membuat pikiranku memikirkan hal menakutkan, kumohon bebaskan aku dari tempat ini dan tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi.**

...

Tittle : Tell Me What's Wrong

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Genre : Fantasy, Mystery

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch/GS, OOC, typos

Leght : Ficlet/Oneshot

Disclaimer :

The idea is mine but i got inspiration from MV Song Jieun – Don't look at me like that. So, enjoy with my fanfiction!

.

.

.

Sayup-sayup terdengar bunyi sirine mendekat, tiga mobil kepolisian terlihat menuju Club ternama di gangnam, setelah diselidiki mata-mata bagian kepolisian mengira bahwa club tersebut menjadi transaksi bandar narkoba yang dicari selama ini. Semua orang berhamburan pergi, kecuali seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari mobil dengan berbagai macam perhiasan yang mencolok, niat awalnya menunggu kakaknya menyelesaikan ekspidisi, malah berakhir bencana. Tanpa sadar gadis kecil itu malah diseret pergi oleh pria tua yang sedang tersenyum mengerikan.

...

"Jadi kita apakan gadis ini?" Senyuman tercetak jelas dibibirnya, menambah kesan menakutkan karena brewok kasar yang berada disekitar dagunya.

"Kau tahu tempat prostitusi akan memberikan harga lebih untuk gadis ini?"

"Bagaimana kalau gadis ini sadar? bisa-bisa dia berontak? Apa tidak sebaiknya meminta tebusan ke orang tuanya saja? Lihatlah perhiasan yang dia pakai kurasa dia anak orang kaya."

"Dan membuat resiko besar kita tertangkap polisi?" Keempat pria itu terdiam, yang terlihat sebagai ketua-si brewok menakutkan- lagi-lagi memunculkan senyum mengerikannya.

"Kita cuci saja otaknya, lalu gunakan rencana Taewoo, jual gadis ini ke tempat prostitusi." Ketiga anggotanya tersenyum cerah mendapatkan ide briliant dari sang ketua.

"Ketua memang selalu dapat diandalkan!"

...

Perlahan gadis itu membuka matanya, gadis cantik dengan segala kesempurnaan wanita. Matanya terbuka, tapi tidak satupun objek yang bisa dia fokuskan, matanya hanya melihat kosong kearah depan, sama sekali tidak keberatan melihat tangannya dirantai kuat di lipatan besi. Bahkan dia tidak perduli perhiasan yang selalu dia pakai untuk menjaga ekstensesinya telah raup tanpa tersisa, rambutnya juga telah tergerai seadanya, makeup yang tidak pernah absen diwajahnya pun sudah luntur.

"Bos, dia sudah sadar."

"Baguslah, kita bawa saja sekarang."

Ikatan rantai pada besi itu dilepas, gadis itu diseret paksa oleh ketua dari empat pria tua yang menculiknya. Tanpa reaksi sedikitpun, sampai berakhir ditempat remang yang ramai akan lautan manusia. Perlahan timbul perasaan takut tanpa dia sadari, sampai rasa takut itu memuncak saat melihat dua orang tidak bermoral melakukan seks didepan matanya apalagi saat ia lewat gadis itu sempat dicolek-colek oleh pria hidung belang yang menatapnya lapar. Ingatan itu muncul, gadis itu tidak suka dilihat dengan tatapan remeh seperti ini sampai racun otak yang tadinya berfungsi untuk mencuci sebagian memorinya perlahan lenyap. Gadis itu brontak sekuat tenaga sampai suatu cahaya terlintas didepannya dan membuat gadis itu terlempar menjauh.

_chyeodabojima geureon nuneuro __  
__saranghaesseul ppuniya ppuniya urin__  
__yokhaji jom ma boineun daero __  
__jogeum dareul ppuniya ppuniya urin__  
__geunyang naebeoryeodwo_

...

"Brengsek."

"Ada apa, _Berith?" _Perhatian gadis cantik dengan aura hitam diseluruh tubuhnya beralih kepada pemuda tampan dengan sayap hitam yang kokoh dipunggungnya. Gadis itu mendengus kesal.

"Aku benci melihat diriku di tempat lain diperlakukan seperti itu, terkutuklah mereka, aku ingin membawa mereka ke neraka sekarang juga."

"Oh wow, baru kali ini kau mengeluarkan aura sebegitu menyeramkan sampai gagak yang bertebrangan itu mati seketika, baiklah. Apa aku perlu membakar orang-orang itu untuk menggiringnya ke-kematian, _dear?" _ Smirk tercetak jelas disudut bibir gadis itu.

"Kau bakar setelah aku menyelesaikan misiku, bagaimana?"

"Apa imbalan untukku wahai putri iblis?"

"Bagaimana dengan ciuman panas dan diteruskan diranjang setelah misiku berakhir_, Balan?"_ Pangeran iblis itu menyunggingkan senyum tampannya.

"Aku setuju." _Berith_ memulai duluan, gadis tercantik di negerinya itu mulai melumat bibir tebal sang pangeran dengan tempo cepat, tapi walau bagaimanapun tetap saja _Balan_ yang selalu memimpin permainan panas mereka sampai kapanpun. Dan Cahaya muncul ditempat objek tontonan mereka berdua dari atas awan.

...

"Cahaya sialan apa itu? Aish, cepatlah bawa gadis itu ke bandar sekarang juga."

"Baik ketua."

Dengan raut wajah datar yang sama gadis itu tidak bereaksi apapun saat tangannya kembali diseret oleh pria tua yang tadi menculiknya, malahan rasa takut yang ketara diwajahnya pun hilang digantikan pandangan kosong nan menusuk.

sampainya ditempat remang yang dipadati oleh lautan manusia yang kehilangan arah moralnya, gadis itu diseret menuju panggung dan diikat kembali di rangkaian besi dengan tirai tertutup dihadapannnya, tetap memasang wajah yang sama, gadis itu semakin datar saat tirainya dilepas, dan ia dilelang oleh manusia laknat untuk memperebutkan tubuhnya, dilelang bagaikan barang. Semakin ditatap memuja dan menuntut perlahan pandangan kosongnya berubah menjadi seringai tajam, setelah rantainya dilepas dan gadis itu digiring kepada pemenang, kobaran api mulai membakar tempat itu, perlahan tapi pasti kobaran makin membesar hingga menimbulkan semua orang panik dan mulai terbakar satu-satu, gadis itu tersenyum semakin mengerikan. Tanpa disadari manusia manapun bajunya yang tadi hitam berubah warna menjadi merah marun dan sayap hitam juga muncul dipunggungnya. Begitupula dari arah api berada, datang sesosok bersayap lain yang tampak mengerikan juga walaupun tidak dipungkiri bahwa ia sangatlah tampan.

"Kau sudah puas?" Gadis itu menyeringai kecil.

"Ya, ini sudah cukup. Bagaimana gadis itu?"

"Lihatlah kebawah." Pandangan Berith beralih pada bumi yang tadi dipijaknya, jauh dari tempat sialan yang membawanya menjadi bahan lelangan.

"Aku tidak sadar kau membawaku naik keatas awan secepat itu."

"Kau pikir siapa aku, dear?"

"Ah, ya." Berith terkekeh melihat seringai nakal Balan yang pasti menuntut janjinya.

"Sebelum itu, bagaimana dengan diriku yang terlempar tadi."

"Dia akan segera bertemu denganku, sekarang lebih baik kita lanjutkan yang tadi tertunda." Berith tersenyum hangat.

"Baiklah." Balan menggendong Berith ala bridal style dan mulai melumat bibir tipis kekasihnya, lalu biarkanlah mereka menikmati aktivitas mereka selanjutnya.

...

"_Astaga tempat apa ini. Bukankah seharusnya aku berada ditempat Jumyeon beroperasi menggeledah club sialan itu, aish apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." _Gadis cantik itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor, mata sipitnya menelitik tangan yang polos tanpa perhiasan apapun yang awalnya ia yakin ia menggunakannya.

"_Apa aku kerampokan?" _Lagi-lagi gadis itu bermonolog dalam hati.

Setengah sia-sia, gadis itu tetap tidak bisa menemukan harta benda apapun yang bisa dijadikannya uang untuk kembali ke Seoul, ia menggigit bibir tipisnya dan memandangi dress hitam yang sudah sangat kotor dan lusuh.

"Apa eomma mengkhawatirkan aku ya?" Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, sebelum pandangannya beralih kepada sedan mewah yang akan melintas dihadapannya, tiba-tiba ide gila terlintas, membawa lari tubuhnya untuk sengaja diserempetkan, ia tidak perduli lagi akan bagaimana nantinya, yang penting adalah transportasi untuk membawanya kembali kerumah mewah dan kehidupannya sebelum kejadian-yang entah apa- menimpanya.

"Agassi, gwenchana?"

Gadis itu meringis melihat lututnya berdarah, walau tidak terlalu kencang tetap saja menimbulkan luka bagi kaki mulusnya. Pria yang sepertinya masih muda dengan style ala pembisnis yang menaiki mobil itu dengan cepat menghampiri korban yang 'ia tabrak. Gadis itu sempat terpana sebelum pikirannya kembali fokus mencari alasan agar 'pelaku' ini mau mengantarkannya pulang.

"Sakit."

"Apa perlu kita kerumah sakit?" Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Kumohon antarkan saja aku pulang."

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Seoul, disekitar gangnam."

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku juga akan kesana. Keundae, daerah ini sangat jauh dari Seoul, agassi kemari dengan apa?"

"Molla." Gadis itu kembali menunduk melihat luka di lututnya. Pria itu dengan segera memapahnya ke mobil.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku Chanyeol. Siapa namamu?"

"Ah..." Gadis itu berpikir sejenak melihat tangan pemuda yang menolongnya menggantung kearahnhya.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun." Dengan segera Baekhyun menjabat tangan Chanyeol. Pertemuan singkat itu merupakan awal dari benang merah terkait, dan cinta akan datang karena takdir dua insan sudah bertemu.

.

.

.

END?

HAHAHAHA sumpah asli ficlet pertama dan emang ini gajelas banget soalnya biar reader sendiri yang khayalin gimana mereka selanjutnya atau siapa itu tokoh Balan dan berith hahahaha abis gemes. sebenernya ini repost gatau kenapa walau gajelas tapi seneng aja bisa bikin cerita sependek ini hahaha biasanya gabisa soalnya. keapus sendiri lagi di ffn azzz-_-


End file.
